Web Bot
Il Web Bot Project, meglio noto come il Web Bot (traducibile in italiano come robot o ragno che esplora la rete) si riferisce a un software del tipo Internet bot che alcuni dichiarano in grado di prevedere eventi futuri cercando alcune parole chiave immesse in Internet. Esplora migliaia di forum di discussione, le notizie in moltissime lingue (anche nelle pagine a pagamento) di moltissimi giornali e di siti di informazioni "riservate" in tutto il mondo. Ad esempio esplora parole in blogs e forum di economia, di militari (http://www.janes.com www.janes.com), di spie (come www.debka.com), di nazioni straniere "rinnegate" (www.presstiv.ir), di ufologia, di complottismo (www.rense.com, di politici, di massoni, di Rosacroce. Storia Web Bot è stato creato nel 1997, inizialmente per fare predizioni delle tendenze nei mercati azionari mondiali. . Il creatore del Web Bot Project, Clif High, assieme al suo socio George Ure, si autodefiniscono "The Time Monks", mantengono segrete sia la tecnologia che gli algoritmi e vendono le predizioni via website. Metodologia I loro internet bots monitorano articoli di notizie, blog, forum, e altre forme di chiacchiera Internet ("chatter"). Alle parole nel lessico vengono assegnati valori numerici per "quantificatori emozionali" come la durata, l'impatto, l'immediatezza, l'intensità e altri. Il lessico è dinamico, e cambia in accordo a transizioni nella tensione emotiva, e in base a come le menti umane comunicano questi cambiamenti usando l'Internet. Nel 2008, vi erano circa 300.000 "parole chiave nel lessico" (keywords in the lexicon), assieme ad alcuni indicatori di contesto emotivo ALTA Base Knowledge Article che vanno ad alimentare un "modelspace" generato al computer. Successiva applicano una tecnica che hanno denominato "Asymmetric Language Trend Analysis" (ALTA), sviluppata da Clif High per generare un rapporto predittivo basandosi su di un modelspace completamente popolato. Le predizioni finali ottenute sono note come rapporti "ALTA" o "Web Bot reports". I messaggi del 2010/2011 sono andati incontro ad un cambiamento di formattazionge e sono stati intitolati The Shape of Things to Come - Volume Zero. Teoria predittiva Ure e High ipotizzano che i cambiamenti nel linguaggio precedono cambiamenti nel comportamento. Questa è la base per il tentativo di usare ALTA come una forma di visione del futuro. Gli autori hanno affermato ripetutamente in interviste che le predizioni fatte nell'ALTA report hanno un bias inerente verso eventi di natura negativa, piuttosto traumatizzante e tendono ad essere inquadrati in termini catastrofici. Nonostante questo, qualche rapporto ha indicato anche eventi positivi come lo sviluppo di nuove tecnologie e un aumento della consapevolezza sociale. Predizioni Predizioni che dichiarano "centrate" I webmasters e alcuni estimatori dichiarano che il Web Bot abbia predetto alcuni eventi prima del loro avverarsi, ad esempio gli attacchi contro le Torri Gemelle del 11 settembre del 2001 e il blackout negli stati del nordest degli Stati Uniti. Comunque, molti critici ritengono che le predizioni siano vaghe, e volendo essere benigni, siano una forma di pseudoscienza. *American Airlines Flight 587http://aphroditeastrology.com/2007/05/web-bot-predictions.html *Space Shuttle Columbia disaster - In January 2003 the web bots were going on and on about a "maritime disaster".http://urbansurvival.com/simplebots.htm However, in that same year, the MV Mitali, a double decked ferry, was capsized by collision with a cargo vassel in Bangladesh, with at least 130 people confirmed dead on April 2003. The Fu Shan Hai, a Chinese bulk carrier, sank after a collision on 31 May 2003. The RMS Mülheim, a German cargo ship run ashore on on 22 March 2003. Nevertheless, the Web Bot owners zeroed in on a non-maritime event as their "prediction". *Northeast Blackout of 2003 * Il Maremoto dell'Oceano Indiano del 2004 * L'Uragano Katrina e la devastazione che ha provocato * L'incidente di caccia nel quale Dick Chenney ferì un suo compagno di partito *November 5–14, 2010 - The web bot warns of a big tipping point, possibly a stock market crash or financial issue of some sort. . An October 2010 release of a data set analysis (The Shape of Things to Come Volume 0, Issue 8) forecast a major event termed the Tipping Point to occur between 8 November and 11 November. The analysis was later modified to extend the time frame for the Tipping Point to occur between 5 November and 14 November. This coincides with the period US State Department Cables were uploaded to Wikileaks in the United States diplomatic cables leak * "After March 2011, the revolution wave will settle down into a period of reformation particularly in the troubled regions of the world" - prediction from April 2010. The wave of revolutions in the Arab world settled down after March 2011, specially after the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster, with a series of cabinet reformations in Tunisia and Egypt. Errori * Un terremoto massiccio nella città di Vancouver, Canada e nel Pacific Northwest era predetto per il 12 dicembre del 2008. * Dal 11 luglio del 2010 in avanti, sarebbero avvenuti disordini e manifestazioni di massa, possibilmente indotti da un vertiginoso aumento dei prezzi, in parte dovuti alla svalutazione del dollaro. (Notare che le proteste nei paesi arabi si verificarono sei mesi più tardi.) * Un lancio di missile che avrebbe portato all'inzio della Terza guerra mondiale (in inglese: WW III era predetto per il 14 di dicembre in un intervista. *Il completo collasso del dollaro USA sarebbe cominciato nel 2009. In progresso * Si avrà il completo collasso del dollaro USA, oppure Israele bombarda l'Iran. In reazione a questa crisi, l'amministrazione del presidente Barack Obama andrà incontro ad un caos totale 10 giorni dopo. Predizioni future * Grande catastrofe nel 2012 - Il Web Bot si è guadagnato gran parte della sua notorietà per aver contribuito ad alimentare il fenomeno del 2012 (in inglese 2012 phenomenon) predicendo che un cataclisma avrebbe devastato il pianeta nell'anno 2012, possibilmente invertendo il campo magnetico della Terra o per una piccola serie di attacchi nucleari che avrebbero portato ad un attacco massiccio nel corso dell'anno. * La predizione NON afferma che vi sarà la completa fine del mondo . Le seguenti predizioni provengono dal report del Web Bot Project Blogspot e sono la sintesi di un intervista radiofonica con High e Ure: *Una seconda depressione, scatenata da licenziamenti in massa, bancarotte, e dalla definitiva esplosione della bolla dei derivati. *Un "data gap" è stato trovato nel 2012, che proseguiva fino al maggio del 2013. Una spiegazione era che "la nostra civiltà viene colpita duramente e portata a uno stadio tecnologico pre-elettronico," come quello che potrebbe essere causato da una devastante attività solare che si esplichi in una espulsione di massa coronale. (N.d.t.: Potrebbe anche trattarsi di un impulso elettromagnetico causato dall'impatto con un asteroide con una energia cinetica pari a 1-100 gigatoni. *Una nuova e più benigna forma di capitalismo emergerà durante il 2017-2020. Accoglimento Il canale di SKY History Channel ha discusso del Web Bot nel suo speciale Doomsday 2012 e in altri programmi come il Nostradamus Effect che mostrano predizioni riguardo la fine del mondo.http://www.history.com/shows.do?action=detail&episodeId=396904 Un giornalista del Globe and Mail fece notare che "Quello che mi interessa me di più rispetto all'accuratezza del Bot (della quale sono scettico), è la costante e progressiva negatività delle sue proiezioni. Secondo il bot, il futuro è sempre ombroso e per di più starebbe peggiorando rapidamente." Tom Chivers, giornalista del Daily Telegraph mette in rilievo tre critiche al progetto: "Internet potrebbe plausibilmente rivelare la conoscenza di un gruppo riguardo allo "stock market", oppure anche se difficile, ad attacchi terroristi ma non potrebbe essere più capace di predire disastri naturali rispetto ad una qualsiasi ricerca su Google... le predizioni sono così vaghe dall'essere insignificanti, e le profezie diventano auto-distorcenti." Il canale del Web Bot Project su YouTube * www.youtube.com/user/webbotproject Note Voci correlate * Asteroide contro l'Antartide del 2012 * Benjamin Solari Parravicini * Catastrofi dopo il 2000 * Elettrogaiogramma * Gerald Celente * Onda di Nostradamus * Profezie * Scioglimento dei ghiacciai della Groenlandia * Veggenti dopo il 2000 Collegamenti esterni * www.halfpasthuman.com (Sito ufficiale del Web Bot Project) * en:List of memory biases * en:List of cognitive biases * en:Postdiction * Categoria:Predizione Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Escatologia Categoria:Web crawlers Categoria:Pseudoscienza Categoria:Coast to Coast AM